Never seen you cry
by norway4ever
Summary: Sirius ran away from home and hopes he can stay with his best friend James. You'd think he was happy leaving, but that's not all. One-shot.


**A/n: This takes place the summer before their seventh year. Sirius is arriving at Potter manor.  
I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot of this fanfic.  
If you like it, leave a review. If you don't like it, leave a review anyway. Thank you! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was late when the Potters heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Potter sent their house-elf, Blunca, to open it. Blunca came back with a tall, skinny boy with long, black hair. Mrs. Potter smiled warmly when she saw the boy. He had visited every summer and had almost become like a son to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but they had not expected him this soon.

"I hope I'm not intruding–" the boy said smiling friendly.

"Not at all, dear." Mrs. Potter assured him. "Sirius, what happened? You look exhausted. We weren't expecting you until next week."

"I had a fight with my parents… again. It ended pretty bad." The boy – Sirius – mumbled.

Mr. Potter walked up to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're always welcome to stay here for a while, son." Sirius clearly relaxed. "James is in his room. Just go up there and Blunca will bring you some food."

Sirius nodded, thanked them both and walked up the stairs to the second floor where James' room were.

He knocked on the door. James opened it seconds later. He lightened up when he saw Sirius standing there. "Hey mate! What're you doing here?" He asked and let Sirius in his room.

"I couldn't stand it anymore!" Sirius sat down on an old chair at the desk where James had been sitting writing a letter. "I had to get out of that fucking place."

James stared at him from his bed. "So you finally did it? You ran away?"

Sirius nodded slowly. He smiled. Then he got serious again. Looking out of the window and back at James. "Do you… um… Do you think it's okay if I stay here for a couple of days? Only till I find somewhere else to stay."

"Somewhere else? My mum will kill me if I let you stay somewhere else!" James laughed. "She'll make you stay here through the summer, and probably invite you over for Christmas too."

"You think so?" Sirius said, hope clear in his voice.

"I guarantee it."

Sirius sighed in relief. He had always liked it at the Potters. He felt more at home here than he'd ever done at Grimmauld Place. The only thing that place had brought him was misery. If he was lucky he never had to go back there ever again.

There was a knock on the door. James opened, again. Blunca came in with a tray with some sandwiches, a bottle of pumpkin juice and two glasses. James accepted the tray and put it on the desk. Sirius immediately took one of the sandwiches and began eating.

"You're hungry." James lay down on his bed.

Sirius shrugged. "I haven't really eaten much since we were on the Hogwarts express."

"But, that's more than two weeks ago…"

"Yeah…" Sirius mumbled. "Hopefully I wont see my family again, except Regulus at school."

"What did they say when you left?" James sat up.

Sirius had finished the sandwich and took a big sip of the pumpkin juice. "I don't know. I didn't tell them."

"What!? Why didn't you tell them?"

"We had this big fight. My dad literally threw me in my room and locked the door with magic. I got so angry. I didn't know what to do! So I ran…I climbed out the window and drove my motorcycle here."

"What if they haven't noticed you're gone?" James looked down.

Sirius stood up. "They know! They care enough about me to notice when I've ran away!" his voice cracked at the end. Turning his back to James he whispered, "They have to know."

James looked up at him and said as caring he could, "Are you crying?"

"No, why should I be?" Sirius started walking around the room and the words just flowed out of him. "I mean, there's no damn reason why I should cry. I'm happy I left. I don't care if they don't know I'm gone. And if they know, they're all probably having lots of fun burning me off the bloody family tree right now, just like they did to Andromeda! They all hated me. And I hate them! They can all go to hell! If I would be fucking crying it would be tears of joy!" While he was talking his voice became louder and louder. In the end he was almost yelling.

Sirius stopped. He was faced to the wall across from where James stood. His whole body started shaking, tears fell down his chin. Out of frustration he punched the wall. He felt so empty and he didn't know why. He didn't want James to see him cry, but at the same time he didn't mind. It was so confusing.

James was still sitting on his bed. He could only see Sirius' back, but he could hear low sobs coming from him. James got up from his bed and walked towards Sirius, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, mate."

"No it's not… I hate them and still I'm feeling so empty after I left."

"Of course you do. They're your family."

"Unfortunately." Sirius sobbed.

They stood there for a moment, not saying a word. Sirius stopped crying. He dried his tears away and went to sit on James bed.

"You know," James said, leaning against the wall. "I've never seen you cry before."

A low laugh escaped from Sirius. "Don't get used to it." He said. James smiled as he sat down beside him. "I couldn't say the same about you. You cry all the time."

"Hey!" James punched him in the shoulder. Sirius punched him back laughing. Competition was clear in both of them.

"I'm glad we're friends."

"We're more than friends." James said seriously. "We're brothers." Sirius looked into his eyes and smiled. And he knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
